


Unacknowledged

by seizansha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Box Animals, Fake Character Death, Gen, Italian Mafia, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari understood Tsuna's plan, knew his part in it, but he never thought through the ending of it. Even though it wasn't real, Vongola Decimo's death can do a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers, etc. etc.
> 
> it's been in ff.net for a couple years now too.

Sawada had said it repeatedly.  _"You know it has to be done. You're the only one that will stick to the plan."_

He knew better than the herbivores, that omnivore - even the caged bastard that emotions are only an obstacle.

Especially on the battlefield.

Survival sharpened his senses, his moves like always. He'd cleared the path for the shooter too quickly though. Luckily no one else realized he'd had a clear chance of taking him down before he fired.

That mistake fueled his rage, let loose the bloodlust he'd been holding back as those white fools tried to overpower him. He'd barely had enough sense to release his box, encasing Sawada before he hit the ground.

The redhead idiot caught the signal and got out before he died with the other idiots.

Releasing the Globe of Needles, he knelt beside his boss as Tuck crawled across his torso, sniffing at the blood. He gently placed his hand over the wound, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The hedgehog nuzzled his wrist, getting him to smile as he opened his eyes. He nodded once before taking them into his arms.

"You did not see that."


End file.
